User blog:Michael McKay/WWE Hall 0f Famer TNA Founder
Owen Hart & Jeff Jarrett Jan. 25, 1999 - March 30, 1999 Owen Hart & Jeff Jarrett, who were managed by Debra, received a title shot against the Big Boss Man and Ken Shamrock. At the time, Boss Man & Shamrock were members of Mr. McMahon's Corporation. Their strong union with McMahon's faction, however, was not enough, as Hart & Jarrett walked away with the championship. Jeff Jarrett April 16, 2000 - April 24, 2000 With the emergence of the “New Blood,” all champions in WCW were stripped of their gold. Along with all other title holders, Sid Vicious was forced to relinquish the WCW World Championship and on April 10, 2000, all titles were declared vacant. In the finals of a bitter tournament between the “New Blood” and the “Millionaire’s Club” (an alliance of WCW mainstays), Jeff Jarrett met Diamond Dallas Page at Spring Stampeded with the title at stake. With some assistance from DDP’s wife Kimberly – who turned on him that night – Jarrett reached the pinnacle of WCW, securing his first WCW World Championship Jeff Jarrett May 7, 2000 - May 15, 2000 At Slamboree, Ready to Rumble star and WCW World Champion David Arquette defended his title against former champion Jeff Jarrett in a most treacherous structure, a Triple Cage Match. With the steel tower standing high above the ring, the two collided for the gold. Eventually, Diamond Dallas Page would come to the ring to aid his friend Arquette and even up the odds against Jarrett. Suddenly, Arquette betrayed Page and allowed Jarrett to claim yet another championship reign. Jeff Jarrett May 22, 2000 - May 24, 2000 On May 22, 2000, “New Blood” forerunner Vince Russo stripped Ric Flair of the WCW World Championship. Russo then handpicked Jeff Jarrett and awarded him the championship, making Jarrett a three-time WCW World Champion. Jeff Jarrett Aug. 22, 1999 - Aug. 23, 1999 At SummerSlam 1999, D'Lo Brown put both his Intercontinental and European Championships on the line against Jeff Jarrett. It proved to be a costly move, as Jarrett walked away with both pieces of hardware at the end of the night Jeff Jarrett Jan. 22, 1995 - April 26, 1995 "Double J" Jeff Jarrett wanted to use WWE as a stepping stone towards greatness in the country music business. While his efforts to become a star on the stages of Nashville fell short, he did have several impressive runs as Intercontinental Champion. His first reign came when he defeated Razor Ramon on Jan. 22, 1995, at the Royal Rumble in Tampa, FL. Jeff Jarrett April 26, 1995 - May 19, 1995 Jeff Jarrett defended his Intercontinental Championship against Bob Holly on April 26 ,1995. The match was marred by controversy. As a result, the Intercontinental Championship was stripped from Jarrett. The two Superstars went at it one more time to decide the championship. In the end, it was Jarrett reclaiming his gold. Jeff Jarrett May 22, 1995 - July 23, 1995 Razor Ramon, the Superstar that ended Jeff Jarrett's prior reign as Intercontinental Champion, was only able to hold onto the championship for a few days, as Jarrett had his number one more time. It marked the last time the two would trade the Intercontinental Championship. Jeff Jarrett May 31, 1999 - July 24, 1999 After a brief run in the tag team ranks, Jeff Jarrett returned to singles competition and defeated The Godfather for the Intercontinental Championship. He went on to hold the championship for two months. Jeff Jarrett July 25, 1999 - July 26, 1999 Edge’s first Intercontinental Championship reign lasted only one day. Edge seemed to have things in control during this match, but Edge went for the spear and accidentally hit Jarrett’s manager Debra, knocking her off the apron. With the referee distracted, Gangrel came to ringside and attacked Edge, costing him the match. The title reign was Jarrett’s fifth, which was a new record. Jeff Jarrett Aug. 22, 1999 - Oct. 17, 1999 At the beginning his rematch with D'Lo Brown, Jeff Jarrett ordered that Debra go to the back instead of standing by his side. Annoyed with this, Debra decided to stay at ringside and moved to D’Lo’s corner. Towards the end of the match, Debra hopped onto the apron and distracted the referee. Mark Henry then made his way down to ringside, and turned on D’Lo, allowing him to get hit over the head with a guitar. Jarrett made the pin for his record-sixth Intercontinental Championship. He also won the European Championship, as both belts were up for grabs. Category:Blog posts